Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a power supply apparatus and a power supply method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus a power supply apparatus and a power supply method thereof, which can minimize wasteful consumption of power in a discharging device for discharging a residual voltage when alternating current (AC) power is shut off.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) operates by receiving power from an internal or external power supply. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a power supply 1 of a display apparatus of the related art. Issues related to the power supply 1 of the display apparatus of the related art, to be described below, are not always publicly known. The power supply 1 shown in FIG. 1 may include a rectifier 12 for rectifying a current from AC power 11 in order to supply actuating power VOUT to a system 16, and a smoother 13 for smoothing the rectified DC voltage. The power supply 1 may further include a primary coil 14 to which the rectified input voltage VIN is supplied, and a secondary coil 15 from which an activating voltage induced by the primary coil 14 is output. In addition, the power supply 1 may include a switch 18 turned on or off so that a current can selectively flow in the primary coil 14, and a power integrated circuit (IC) 19 controlling the switch 18 to be turned on/off so that the activating voltage VOUT can be output at a desired level.
The power supply 1 may include a noise reducer, such as a capacitor or the like, to reduce high-frequency noise caused by control of the switching mode. The noise reducer may be charged with a considerably high voltage (hereinafter, referred to as a “residual voltage”) during usual operation. Therefore, in order to protect a user from an electric shock, due to the residual voltage charged in the noise reducer, when the user pulls out a power cord, the power supply 1 may further include a discharger, such as a resistor, for discharging the residual voltage of the noise reducer.
However, if the discharger is always connected to the power supply 1, current may flow into the discharger when the AC power 11 is being supplied as well as when a user pulls out the power cord, i.e. when the AC power 11 is shut off, thereby causing a problem of wasteful power consumption.
In particular, even in a standby mode, in which the display apparatus is expected to lower the power consumption, the discharger consumes considerable amount of power, thereby causing a problem.
Such power consumption due to the discharger may occur not only in the display apparatus but also various electronic apparatuses having the foregoing structure for supplying power.